


Amateur Hour

by KougaisWriting



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tell me how much of a shitty writer i am, Yuri, first fic ever, i dont know what to tag tbh, rarepairs?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KougaisWriting/pseuds/KougaisWriting
Summary: High school AU where Akko starts a band with her friends on their last summer break before senior year of high school. Also over on fanfic.net





	1. Chapter 1

“This is our last summer together huh?” Akko voiced this thought out loud as she set up her drum kit in Lottes vacant garage. “Yep” Sucy replied, not looking up from her

bass as she tuned it. The girls often played their instruments together, Lotte opting to watch since she didn’t have an instrument. “We still have one year of school left Akko,

are you worried about something?’ Lotte asked “ Yeah she’s worried that she isn’t going to have a future” Sucy snickered as she stood, feeling accomplished at the sound her

bass was making. “Nah I can work at Mr.Yansons store forever” Akko said while attaching the bass drum to the pedals “It just feels weird y’now? It always felt like highschool

would never end” Lotte saddened at the prospect of Akko not continuing her education “I thought you wanted to go to college for track and field Akko? What happened to that

idea?” “Eh I changed my mind, Ursula sensei said my grades are too low to be accepted by a college, plus did you know we still have to study in college?” Sucy laughed out loud

as Akko finished her sentence “Of course we have to study Akko, what did you think all you were going to do is run?” “Well… yeah…” Akko replied shyly before pouting “Well

what about you Sucy? Are you going to college? Are you going to continue studying chemistry like a huge nerd?” “Is that the best insult you could muster Akko?”

As her friends argued Lotte was thinking about her options after school as well. She didn’t have any particular skill that she excelled at and she was only slightly above

average when compared to other students in grades. Her parents had made it clear that they would support her regardless of her choices but they were (not so subtly)

encouraging her to go to a college to study business, even though she already helps her father manage the store, she felt a familiar pit of anxiety begin to form in her stomach.

She realized for the first time that she really didn’t have a plan. Seeing that her friend was clearly distressed, Sucy let out a sigh as she started strumming her guitar making a

low and meditative rhythm, aiming to calm down the girl. “Lotte don’t worry, your dad owns a hardware store, you can just takeover right? Eventually.” Thankful for the

relaxing sound Lotte responded “Thanks Sucy, It’s just… I don’t want to head straight for the workforce it feels like something is missing” Akko stood from her drum stool as she

came to a realization “I know what’s missing! Let’s start a band!” Sucy was cackling before realizing her loud friend wasn’t joking “Why?” She asked, genuine confusion covering

her face “Well we have a bunch of friends that we play with all the time and it’s our last summer together” Akko looked excitedly at Sucy and Lotte expecting a response. Sucy

sat down on the couch next to Lotte “Ok then i’m in” Lotte looked at both of her friends as she realized she didn’t have any musical talent “U-um what would I do?’ Akko giggled

“Lotte we know you can sing!” Lotte blushed deeply “B-but I don’t want to s-sing in front of c-crowds!” The very thought terrified Lotte. Akko thought for a second before

pulling out her phone “I know someone who can help!”

Amanda O’Neill was dancing to her music completely uninhibited, characterized by slow sweeping motions and sudden convulsions matching to the rhythm of the song. A

small ding from her phone interrupted the music, causing her to miss the rhythm and trip over herself landing in a face plant. Recovering quickly, she picked her phone up with

anger as she read the message that was sent to her.

Akko: hey amanda do you want to start a band with me ? ;)

Amanda was continuously getting caught off guard today, but she responded quickly

Amanda: I cant join without conz or jasma

Amanda loved the thought of joining Akko’s band they often played together as it was but she also just didn’t want to join without her closest friends.

Akko: of course they can join too! The more the marrier!

Akko: *merrier

Akko: meet us at Lotte’s house for the inauguaral meeting!

Amanda grinned at Akko’s attempts at grammer before looking up from her phone and yelling “CONZ! When did you get here!?”

The tiny girl had just entered Amanda’s room, in sign language she asked the taller girl why she was excited “Don’t just ignore my question Constanze!”The girl had made a

habit of showing up unannounced even though she could text her friends, sighing Amanda got up and walked to her rooms entrance motioning Constanze to come with her

“Come on Constanze we have to go pick up Jasma, we’re part of a band now!’ Constanze eyed the redhead quizzically before nodding in confirmation. As she opened the door

for Constanze, Amanda gasped as she looked behind her “Oh my god I was about to forget my guitar!” She quickly walked towards her bright red electric guitar which was on a

stand in the corner of her room surrounded by headsets and vinyl records. She briskly picks up an amp and the guitar before running out of her room.

“Akko what have you done.” Sucy questioned her friend “We’re going to have six band members.” Akko had fully set up her drum kit and was now grooving away ignoring her

question. Lotte covered her ears “Akko you’re going to hurt my ears…” This made the brunette stop playing only for her to start lightly tapping the high hats “Lotte do you

mind Amanda teaching you? I know she can scare you sometimes” Akko looked emphatically at the girl, neither her or Sucy were really familiar with Amanda. Akko was good

friends with her because they had both taken track and field as well as basketball in high school before. Lotte sat in silent introspection for a moment before responding “It’s

okay, I want to improve! I don’t want to be useless!”Letting her bass hang from her strap, Sucy crossed her arms “Lotte you’re not useless”. Akko gave Sucy a playful look

before whispering to her “Maybe you can finally confess to her” Sucy blushed but didn’t lose face instead choosing to smack Akko in the head “OW!”Akko yelped as she stood

from her drum stool. Instead of instead of punching if her back, Akko smiled as hugged Sucy tightly “H-hey what the hell are you doing?!”Lotte giggled at the display before it

was interrupted by Amanda riding up to Lottes garage

“HEY NERDS”Akko released Sucy as Amanda and her friends came up the open garage, Constanze got off Jasminkas bike and waved hello to Akko as she walked towards them,

Amanda was holding her skateboard on one hand and an amp in the other, her guitar strapped to her back. “Hello everyone, would you like something to drink?” Lotte greeted

everyone courteously “Drinks are for later! Right now we have to decide two things!” Amanda asserted herself making sure all the girls were paying attention to her “Band name

and band leader” She said holding up two fingers “I cast Sucy as band leader”Akko said immediately “What” “Those in favor say ‘I’”

“I” said Lotte

“I” said Jasminka

“I” said Akko

Constanze simply did a thumbs up to show her agreement.

Sucy blinked “Well Sucy you are now in charge of scheduling us gigs.” Amanda smiled as she placed her hand on Sucy’s shoulder “And as bandleader you now get to decide our name as a band”

“Amateur Hour” Sucy responded. Amanda laughed “And band practice starts tomorrow from nine in the morning until five at noon” Amanda was now violently coughing “That's a

full time job” she said “I expect you all to be here everyday for the rest of summer’ Sucy continued, ignoring Amanda’s comment “Constanze do you have a laptop?” Constanze

nodded “Can you look for a live venue?” Constanze nodded vigorously. “We should probably exchange phone numbers” Jasminka said. After doing so Sucy received a text from

Constanze

Constanze: I can edit and do music production

Sucy grinned excitedly at the text before turning to Amanda again “You can sing right?” “Yeah barely…” She said as a blush crept up to her cheeks “My old teacher said I was

good” Sucy nodded “We need you to teach Lotte how to sing in front of crowds” Amanda grinned widely as she grabbed the orange-haired. girl’s hand “Wait!” Sucy remembered

something “Lotte, you should start writing songs now” “O-ok” Lotte barely had time to respond as Amanda pulled her to go elsewhere.

“Wow Sucy your good at this” Sucy grinned widely at the compliment before realizing something, “Akko why did you want me for leader.” Akko blushed, she had hoped she

didn’t have to answer “Well in school you always talked about how cool it would be if you had your own band and you’re always the one that wants to play our instruments so I

figured… you know…you would appreciate the gesture”

Sucy wasn’t sure how to respond, Akko was always nice to her despite how many times Sucy called her annoying or used her to test some (extremely dangerous) chemical she

concocted in chemistry class. “Thanks Akko.” Akko blushed “Don’t mention it! Now we still have to get good enough to play live! Follow after me!” She began tapping her

drumsticks “One! Two! Th-” “Wait Akko we still have to ask Mr.Yanson if we can use his garage to practice, I’ll go ask right now” The store was only one block away. Akko was

still giddy and excited over her idea, she wanted to distract herself properly from her final summer and this was the way to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda loved the morning sun’s tender heat on her skin as she ran, the small gusts and pebbles beneath her feet made her relish the quiet time she spends away from

everybody, despite how touchy and clingy she could become when she was around her friends. Stopping as she reached the beginning of the track, Amanda could hear Lotte 

behind her, gasping and panting for breath. It had been one week since she had been tasked on teaching the girl how to sing in front of crowds, but before she made her sing 

she had instead forced her along her morning runs as a way to keep the girl fit, followed up with word exercises, which involved saying tongue twisters out loud to improve her 

enunciation and finally letting her sing a song of her choice. Amanda opened her phone as she felt it buzz. She sighed as she realized it was Sucy who messaged her.

Sucy: We got a gig at Nova uni. You have until the end of the month 

Amanda started jogging in place excitedly before returning a message

Amanda: u got it boss

“C’mon Lotte! The day just started!” Lotte was still panting. “Just *huff* wait a minute

*huff* Amanda” Lotte’s chest delicately rose up and down, and despite how short it was her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat and her cheeks were tinged with a small pink 

hue. Amanda blushed at the display. She had become quite entranced with the ginger over the time they spent getting to know each other over the week, despite her timid 

personality and gentle mannerisms, Amanda was unsure of how to confess her feelings this time around. Usually she had no problems confronting whatever brat had caught her 

attention that week at school and asked them out on a date, before being promptly rejected by the then stuttering mess of a schoolgirl Amanda knew they really were. She had 

no problems with rejection, it was mostly the honest expression of her feelings that she liked. 

But Lotte was different, if she messed up Lotte might not want to speak with her again. And they were also bandmates. “Uh Amanda?” She blinked “Huh?” Lotte had fully 

recovered and was staring at her expectantly “W-well Lotte I know you’ve been working hard recently so I figured we could skip the word practices and just sing this time 

around, i-if thats ok with you of course. . .” Lotte’s feminine wiles had also prevented Amanda from being as strict with her as she knew she could be. Lottes eyes widened at 

the prospect, seeming to have missed the redheads diffidence. “O-okay, what song should I sing?” “Well what music do you listen to?” Lotte shifted nervously “Pop songs and 

some R&B” she said weakly “What? Were you bullied for listening to pop or something? Y’know both of those genres are great for singing” Amanda put her hand on her chin 

trying to think of a contemporary song with simple lyrics, she then snapped her fingers “I know! ‘Say something’ by a great big world, you know what I’m talking about?” Lotte 

eyes flashed with recognition “Yeah! I used to sing that song pretty often when it first came out.” Amanda grinned “Then it should be no problem then” As she looked up an 

instrumental on her phone Lotte was thinking about Amanda. 

That first day after convincing Amanda that a two hour morning run was unnecessary and compromising for thirty minutes instead, Lotte had been slightly annoyed by the 

redheads neverending energy and boisterous personality, choosing to see her as a more rebellious Akko. But she had soon learned to admire Amanda instead. Unlike Akko, she 

had no pretense of being polite or easy to hang around with and yet she had proven herself to be more responsible and capable than her. Amanda would often be the one to 

wake her up in the morning and remind her where to meet, she also clearly knew way more about music, dance, and singing than she had first let on and cared about her 

opinion despite her initial aloofness. On top of all that, Lotte saw a better version of herself in Amanda. A more confident and easygoing version of herself.

Amanda was now snapping her fingers “Alright whenever you're ready.” Lotte nodded. She steady her breathing as the first note of the piano started. Despite her best efforts, 

she started feeling sudden eyeballs turning to look at her, when in reality only Amanda stood in front of her, arms crossed, eyes closed, with a contemplative look. “S-say 

something I’m giving up on you” Lotte felt a pang of guilt and embarrassment immediately upon singing the first few words. Amanda stood, not showing any reaction to her 

stutter. “I’ll be the one if you want me to” Lotte continued, emboldened by Amanda’s presence “Anywhere I, would have followed you” Oh no people are actually showing up 

now Lotte started sweating at the thought. Along the trail where they had been running were a small group of three girls who were calmly walking in their direction as they 

talked. They were getting closer every second. “Say something I’m giving up on you.” “Don’t stop” Amanda reassured her in a gentle tone. The girls were now walking pass 

them, except one of them had stopped and was looking at both of them quizzically. Lotte gulped as she realized she knew the girl. Barbara Parker looked on, her friends had 

continued walking without her not realizing why she had stopped. Lotte was now blushing “And I, am feeling so small.” Amanda had opened her eyes now, glad to see someone 

was witnessing this. “It was over my head” Lotte did her best to not spontaneously catch into flames as she saw Barbara’s friends rejoin her. Hannah and Diana were now as 

entranced as Barbara was as Lotte continued singing “I know nothing at all” Amanda glared at Diana before grinning and closing her eyes again. “And I-i will stumb-” Her 

anxiety had reached its limits. Lotte dropped her phone before she could continue and kept stuttering “I-im sorry I-” her hands visibly shaking as she attempted to pick up her 

phone. 

Amanda was surprised as she saw Diana clap before speaking “You have quite the skill Ms.Yanson.” As she got back up Lotte responded with a meek “Thank you. . .” Diana then 

turned around and continued walking, Hannah in tow. Barbara instead went up to Lotte “Wow Lotte I never knew you could sing! How come you never told me?” Grinning, 

Amanda took this opportunity to network “She’s gonna be performing in the afternoon, the twenty ninth of May over at Nova university if you wanna catch her live!” She said 

with a smug grin and knowing look “She’s the lead singer of the up-and-coming uh. . . punk band Amateur Hour!” She realized that she had never once asked Sucy what genre 

of music they would be making. Barbara was starstruck “Woah Lotte! I’ll go to support you! I’ll be your biggest fan!” Lotte was both surprised at the girls supportive reaction and 

terrified at the news of their gig “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to Barbara” She secretly loved the attention she was getting but only because she had earned it 

through her singing, amateurish as it may have been. After saying goodbye and assuring both girls she would be there Barbara happily trotted away to look for her friends. 

Lotte let out a sigh of relief as she saw the girl go. “Wanna get some ice cream?” Amanda smiled at her “It’s ten in the morning Amanda, i’m not even hungry yet”Amanda 

laughed “Well we have to celebrate somehow, you’re a much more technically proficient singer than I thought you would be.” She blushed as she continued “Seriously, you’re 

good at this Lotte, you don’t have to be afraid of showing it off.” It was Lotte’s turn to blush at the compliments, unlike Barbara’s, Amanda’s compliments made her feel fuzzy on 

the inside, in a difficult to understand abstract way. 

“Say Amanda what music do you listen to?” Amanda looked ecstatic “Punk rock!”

I should have known Lotted thought dryly. “Well practice isn’t over until five so let’s head back to your place so you can practice in front of the others.” Lotte nodded in 

agreement before yawning “Don’t go back to sleep Lotte, I’m going to have you singing entire albums by the time we have to perform!” 

Meanwhile, Barbara had just informed her friends on the details of the live performance, she had successfully roped along Hannah to come with her. “Geez I don’t know why you 

care so much.” Hannah responded trying to sound bored instead of jealous. “I’m actually going to be a performer there Barbara, I had planned on telling you both about it once 

we were closer to the date” Diana said casually strolling ahead of her friends. “What? Did you choose to go?” Diana sighed “My father made me go, he said it would leave an 

impression if I played my violin in front of the staff.” “Why don’t you join Lotte’s band Diana? I’m sure there aren't many bands with a violin player!” Diana chuckled “Like they 

would accept me, besides my father would disown me if he even heard of me trying.” Shortly after her mother’s death Diana’s father had always strongly encouraged her to go 

to college to study medicine but as the school years went by Diana became less passionate about the idea. Hmph, join a band? Diana stopped to consider it for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda had gathered her courage for the past couple of days, she had been meaning to tell Akko that she wanted to date Lotte if only because she wanted to make sure that it 

wouldn’t be that big of a deal. Sucy had finally let Amanda off since practice was finishing up, she took the opportunity to ask Akko if they could they speak privately outside of 

Lotte’s garage, they were sitting on the front steps of the house. “So. . . Akko, I think I might want to date Lotte. . .” Amanda knew she could confide in Akko with this topic, 

she was the first person she had told in school that she was lesbian. Not that she minded that being public knowledge, but it felt more meaningful when she told Akko. Oh no, 

not like this Akko was panicking. She would have been fine letting Amanda date Lotte, were it not for the fact that Sucy also had her eyes on Lotte. “U-uh why?” Amanda 

blushed at the question. “Well she’s real cute y’know? And she’s really trying. She managed to sing in front of like ten people on our last run. She has a miniature fanbase by the 

park we run in.” This was a predicament. Akko wanted everyone to be happy but this could possibly drive a wedge between them. “Well maybe you shouldn’t. . . we’re in a band 

now y’know? Wouldn't that be weird?” “That’s what I’m worried about.” Amanda stared at the dim sky. 

They stayed silent for a long while, letting a gust of wind pass them before resuming “I think I’m gonna do it anyway.” Amanda casually stated this, fully aware of all it entailed. 

Once she said it, she felt a massive weight leave her. She decided that she wasn’t going to be the sort of person that would just wait for this sort of thing to pass her by. Akko 

knew that she wasn’t going to be able to stop her even if she tried. “Sucy also wants to date her” Amanda’s eyes widened at the revelation before closing them and scoffing “Oh 

well” Akko looked at the girl pleadingly “Amanda please, I don’t want the band to break up over this” Amanda stood and walked towards the garage. “I don’t mind kicking out 

Sucy if we need to.”

Sucy was feeling satisfied at everyone's progress. Akko was becoming more consistent and methodical in her playing and could really cut loose when they needed to, Jasminka 

had already been competent at the keyboard when she joined but practice only helped polish her performance, Amanda had also streamlined her playing style, and Lotte was 

able to hit high notes frequently while preserving her soulful tone. Sucy grinned. Constanze was giving her a knowing look, the small girl had become Sucy’s second in command 

while they practiced and had also been showing Sucy some of the finer aspects of music production while also keeping a lookout on gigs. For the performance they had decided 

to play Go With The Flow by Queens of the Stone Age, with small modifications to adjust to their instrumentation, it was all coming together. Sucy stood “Well I think I’m gonna 

head home, remember guys we have three days before the performance. See ya tomorrow.” She grabbed her bass guitar and started collecting her stuff as Amanda came into 

the room, with Akko weakly gripping her arm. Lotte had been sitting on the blue couch writing down song after song on her notebook and hadn’t even looked to up to see Sucy 

leaving, Akko looked nervously between Amanda, Sucy, and Lotte “W-where are you going Sucy?” Akko squeaked. Sucy stopped at the garage door “Home, practice is same 

time tomorrow, see ya” She stepped outside.

She let out a sigh of relief as she let go of Amanda’s arm “I’m gonna head home as well” Jasminka stood “C’mon Constanze” Constanze trotted along and stepped outside as 

well. Lotte finally looked up “See you tomorrow guys!” Akko was getting nervous. Amanda was a good friend of her’s but she really wanted this band to go somewhere. But what 

if . . .it all turns out alright? Akko’s innocent thought was interrupted by Amanda “Lotte do you want to be my girlfriend?” Lotte gasped as her face practically lit up. Without 

saying anything she stood from her couch and quickly scurried into her home, locking the door behind her. “Well, I can wait” Amanda turned around and casually walked 

towards the exit. The entire event had given Akko whiplash. As Amanda left, she decided to sit down on the dusty blue couch as she started thinking about the first time she had 

met Amanda.

A smaller and more nervous freshmen year Akko was looking around the gym. Coach Nelson had given them a free period since it was only the second day of school, all of the 

other girls had immediately grouped up into smaller cliques and were sitting on one side of the gym floor talking to each other, taking selfies and exchanging contact info. 

Normally, Akko would thrive in such social circumstances but there was a rather elegant and beautiful blonde sitting in the middle of one clique. The biggest one. Smiling and 

laughing jovially at the casual conversation. Just looking at her made Akko’s stomach fold in on itself and she was already imagining what the next thirty years of their life would 

be like together and before she could stop herself she was imagining their wedd-

“HEY!” Akko was broken out of her embarrassing maladaptive daydream by a basketball hitting the back of her head “Come play with me! All the other girls are being lame” 

Amanda had walked up to Akko holding the basketball that she had pelted her with mere seconds ago. Akko turned to face her nervously “Ok. . .” Amanda sighed before she 

started dribbling the ball half heartedly “You don’t have to if you don’t wanna” Despite this, there was brief look of disappointment and loneliness in her eyes that was quickly 

blocked out and replaced by something else Akko couldn’t recognize “Well sorry about hitting you, the offer stands if you wanna stop standing around looking gay” Akko blushed 

“H-Hey!” Her usual energy quickly returned as she quickly ran towards her and stole the ball from her, traveling to the other side of the court towards a hoop before Amanda 

quickly swoops in from nowhere, swiping the ball out of her hand and grabbing it. Both of them were smiling now, seeing what the other was capable of reinforced their urge to 

win.

Afterwards they were talking on their way to their next class, which was track and field. “So you’re gay for the blonde huh? Isn’t she like a little out of your league?” Amanda 

teased her “Well she’s pretty. . .” They stopped walking as they reached the school’s track, currently they were they only ones there as well as a blue haired teacher in workout 

clothes “Hello girls! I’m gonna be your coach for this class, you can call me Ms.Callistis. What are your names?” After the short introduction Amanda grinned as she came up 

with an idea “Hey Ms.Callistis, Atsuko here told me she’s lesbian that won’t be a problem in an all girls school will it?” Akko’s face was drained of color as she heard Amanda 

speak. Seemingly unaware of Amanda’s malicious intentions Ursula responded cheerily “Not at all! Luna High school prides itself in its inclusivity and diversity, if you need 

someone to talk to though Atsuko, please do come to my office okay?” Disappointed by the straightforward reaction Amanda started walking toward the track. Grateful that no 

one seemed interested in continuing the conversation Akko finally spoke up “U-uh thanks sensei, by the way could you call me Akko instead?” Ursula nodded. Akko was now 

joining Amanda in the track after Ursula told her they weren’t going to do anything for the first day “Hey sorry about that I just hoping to get a funny reaction out of the 

teacher, I’m lesbian too” Akko smiled at the news “That’s okay, honestly I’m relieved to hear that” She said scratching the back of her head. She noticed Amanda loosen up her 

posture as she said that “Hey wanna race?” Akko grinned ecstatically 

“Akko what are you doing?” Akko had been reminiscing for about an hour before Lotte had come out by the garage to make sure no one was there. Akko blinked “Oh hey Lotte. 

Sorry I was just thinking about stuff.” She shifted nervously on the couch “So about Amanda. . .” Lotte sighed “I think I’m gonna do it” Akko simply stared at her. “I think I like 

her Akko, like a lot.” “Okay Lotte” She was glad that Lotte had come to this resolution on her own “Is it okay if we date?” “I’m fine with it, it’s more something Sucy would care 

about” Lotte joined Akko on the couch “Akko why did you really want to start a band?” She didn’t doubt the girls intentions when Sucy told her about what Akko said but she 

also felt like there was more to it than that “ Well. . .my dad’s really into prog rock, when I was really young he took me to this concert of a band called Yggdrasil that was 

touring the world at the time.” She remembered it vividly as she recounted the story, the singer was a beautiful red haired woman named Chariot, who had the voice of an angel 

and wore flashy white regalia “They sang about chasing your dreams and bringing happiness to people with music. My dad had owned a drum kit before that but it was only 

after that performance that I started asking him to teach me how to play.” Akko smiled fondly at the memory. “They made me want to start my own band” Lotte had been 

listening intently the whole time. 

“Are you excited about the performance Lotte?” Akko was genuinely curious at the her timid friends progress. Lotte nodded “I think I can definitely do it.”Akko noticed the 

confidence with which she stated it and smiled. They sat in the couch in a comfortable silence before deciding to part ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Diana had joined the crowd after her performance. It had all gone by fairly quickly and she barely remembered how she had played, but it had been good enough that some 

faculty had come up to compliment her. Nova university often held this talent show as a way of attracting new alumni. She looked around the small crowd, around fifty-ish 

people had shown up to the miniature show. The campus was practically empty save for the grassy field in which the show was taking place. The last performance would be 

starting soon. She clutched her violin tightly. Her father had not been able to come see her perform, he was preoccupied running his pharmaceutical business. Hannah had been 

their ride to the show but had left to run a chore. Barbara was there, looking expectantly at the red stage curtains. Diana smiled at this, she had agreed to come see her play 

but Diana knew she was more interested in seeing Lotte perform. “S’cuse me” A woman in a black hoodie brushed pass Diana uncomfortably. As she passed she couldn’t help 

but wrinkle her nose in distaste as she she smelled beer coming off of the woman as if in an aura. She decided to not pay it any mind as she directed her attention to the stage.

Lotte was practically on fire backstage. The other girls were helping Constanze set up the amps and necessary equipment to help them sound right but Lotte had refrained from 

helping, choosing instead to calm herself down by steadying her breath. As a show of confidence, she had let Amanda make her an outfit that would help her stand out, she was 

wearing a small leather jacket with a generic bright red school vest underneath, ripped black jeans and a floppy pair of sneakers. Despite this, all of the confidence she had been 

building up for the entire month of May was quickly dissipating. She felt a hand on her shoulder. “Hey are you alright?” Lotte gasped before realizing it was Amanda “O-oh! Y-y-

yeah” Amanda sighed “It’s okay Lotte look at your pals” She motioned towards the rest of the girls, who were all plugging their instruments into the floor and tuning 

them“They're fine, they’re competent, and they’re confident, all you need to do is the thing you're already good at ok? I know you can do it.” With a pat on the back Amanda 

went to help Constanze with something. Yeah, I can do this! We’ve been practicing! it’s unreasonable to expect it to go wrong somehow. She felt her confidence return as Sucy 

called all of them together. “Alright, this is our first stepping stone as a band, so go wild and leave an impression” Amanda was giddy with excitement she went to her place on 

stage. She was doing backup vocals as well as the guitar part. Akko was nervously tapping the bass drum. Jasminka simply stood behind her keyboards with a pleasant 

expression, they had modified the song to allow her instrument to even be played in the first place “Constanze are we ready?” Sucy called out to the girl who in turn gave her a 

thumbs up. Constanze then signaled to a stage hand that they were ready and promptly walked outside of the stage. She was also in charge of networking with the guests. 

The red drapes slowly parted ways, leaving both Lotte and Amanda in center stage with a yellow light shining above them. Lotte could feel the penetrating gaze of fifty people 

looking up at her expectantly. For a second she was stunned “U-um w-” Amanda took the lead “WE’RE AMATEUR HOUR AND GET READY TO FUCKING ROCK!” She signaled to 

Akko who had begun tapping her drumsticks “One! Two! Thr-” One of her drumsticks broke, along with Lotte’s nervousness. She laughed into the mic “Our drummer broke her 

stick!” The crowd returned the laughter. The rest of the girls also had a laugh at Akko’s expense. Akko, flustered as she was, had prepared for this and pulled out another pair of 

drumsticks from a small bag behind her. “A-alright here I go again. . .” This time she omitted the counting and started playing. Lotte felt invigorated, the brief moment of levity 

had raised her spirits. She was in it now. She heard Amanda’s smooth guitar open up the beginning of the song as well as Akko’s rhythmic pounding of the drums. She readied 

herself, she had memorized the song by heart. As Amanda’s guitar tapered off, Lotte began singing “She said I’ll throw myself away” In flash Lotte noticed Barbara in the crowd 

jumping to the song excitedly “They’re just photo’s after all” Amanda was making wild motions while playing, thrusting the guitar outwards before pulling it towards her chest 

and jumping. “I can’t make you hang around” She took the microphone off of its stand “I can’t wash you off my skin” Diana was enthralled by the drummers energy, methodical 

and quick but also messy and loose. “Outside the frame, is what you’re leaving out, you won’t remember anyway.” Amanda leaned into her microphone “I can go, with the flow” 

Lotte and Amanda sang in unison. “Don’t say it doesn’t matter anymore”

Ursula stepped out of Croix’s dinky van, making sure her white cape didn’t get stuck on anything. “Ugh, I can’t believe we toured the world wearing this stuff.” Croix exclaimed, 

making Ursula self conscious as she adjusted her cape to make sure it wasn’t too long. “We’re not late are we?” Croix took out her phone “No we’re just in time, once the final 

performance wraps up we go on stage. Are you okay Ursula?” “Don’t call me that, tonight, I’m Chariot again” Croix rolled her eyes at the statement. “Whatever.” Chariot pouted 

at Croix’s disinterest “C’mon Croix show a little enthusiasm aren’t you excited to be on stage again?” Croix shuffled a bit before answering “If it means you wearing that outfit 

again, then I’m a very happy lady” Chariot smiled slyly “Was that an attempt at flirting with me?” Croix scowled “I-i just think you look hot in your outfit! And your red hair is 

way better than that mopey blue you always insist on dying it to.” Chariot giggled as they walked towards the grassy field before she felt her phone buzz. Croix sighed “Is it 

Holbrooke? I’ll told her we wouldn’t be late.” Chariot gasped at the message.

Holbrooke: Show cancelled. Some drunk stabbed someone

Croix’s eye’s widened “Seriously?!”

Diana was startled at the scream. It was a horrible and high pitched scream that fizzled out and stopped as quickly as it had started. The crowd panicked. She was shoved 

and pushed to the ground. “Diana!” Barbara had come to help her, wrestling her way past several of the fleeing faculty before helping her back up. “C’mon we have to get out of 

here!” Out of the corner of her eyes Diana noticed the last band’s drummer motioning to join her “What?” Barbara turned around to see Akko running up to her “Do you guys 

need a ride out of here?” Barbara nodded sheepishly.

Sucy had already started up the suv, Constanze riding shotgun and Jasminka, Lotte, and Amanda sitting quietly in the second row of seats. She had asked her father beforehand 

if she could borrow it, after explaining how many people were in her band, her father had let her take it. “Where’s Akko?” Sucy asked to no one in particular. “Here she comes. 

With two other guests too” Akko quickly opened the doors and let Diana and Barbara in before jumping in herself. “Get us out of here Sucy!” Sucy decided not to inquire about 

the extra passengers for the time being “We’re stopping by Lotte’s house first because it’s closest.”

Jasminka, Constanze and Amanda got off at Lotte’s house because they were within walking distance of their home. As Amanda waved goodbye to her friends she turned 

to face Lotte. “You did great! it’s a pity we were stopped halfway through the song but we can definitely play live anytime we want now” Lotte had begun entering her garage, 

motioning her to join her. Amanda sighed as she walked towards her. She was a little nervous about being around her by herself. Ever since asking that girlfriend question, she 

had tried keeping her cool around her but it was clear that their atmosphere had changed. “Hey Lotte, about that girlfriend question. Just forget about it okay? Pretend I never 

said anything ok?” Inside the garage, Lotte turned to face Amanda before quickly walking up to her and kissing her on the lips. Amanda was paralyzed for a second before 

reciprocating. It was awkward and rushed. But that didn’t stop them. Lotte tried to deepen the kiss before stopping for a short breath. Amanda pulled her back in as she gently 

pushed her towards the wall and pinned her there for a moment. “So this is a yes?” Lotte wasn’t blushing, instead she held out her hand and gently caressed Amanda’s jawline 

“Yes.”   
“Diana would you like to join our band?” Sucy had liked what she had seen at the show. “A dude just got stabbed! Why are you doing this now?” Akko exclaimed 

incredulously. Diana laughed at the exchange. “Maybe, I would like to see this group perform some more before I make my decision though.” Barbara’s eyes lit up “Really? What 

do I have to do to join?”

“Play an instrument.” Sucy said bluntly

“Oh. . .” 

Akko stared at Diana in disbelief “You really want to join our band?” Diana gave her a gentle smile “Yes, it looks like fun. If only for this summer.” Akko grinned widely.

Back at the college, Holbrooke was filling in Croix and Chariot over the murder. “So no one saw what happened? I don’t believe that could happen. There was fifty people 

here and there wasn’t a single witness?” Croix was becoming increasingly agitated at the situation. “Well it happened at the very back, that band had really captivated the 

audience you know!” Holbrooke was hiding her anxiety. Not only would this be bad press for the college, but it the police had told her that this might not be the only time this 

would happen. “Well who died? Hopefully not any professors or students?” Chariot was also worried, the college was a formative experience for her and would hate to have it be 

tainted by a tragedy “Well it was a professor, our music professor to be exact Mr. Fletcher.” Croix looked around the empty field. “Who could have done this. . .” Chariot sighed 

“So much for our big comeback. . .”


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone through the blinds in Sucy’s room, gently casting ray’s of sunlight on her pale face illuminating her empty room. Sucy was not a very materialistic person, for the

most part her room was bare, white walls, no TV, a small nightstand by her bed. Once the band had started she had even decided to leave her bass overnight at the garage, 

since she already frequented the place. The only things of relative note were a pile of science textbooks she had checked out from the public library as well as some notebooks 

that were strewn across the floor. Sucy opened her eyelids as she rose from her sleep.

Yawning, she got up from her bed to dress out of her gown. Despite yesterday’s hectic events she had slept like a babe. Someone had been stabbed on their first live 

performance. She grinned at this piece of information, not caring for any of the details or even if the killer was caught, Sucy was focusing on how metal that sounded for their

public image as a band Hey have you heard of that band Amateur Hour? You mean the one where the dude was stabbed in the crowd? Yeah they’re pretty wild. She cackled at 

the thought. Not only had that happened but they had also gotten a new member, bringing the member count to seven. She didn’t personally know Diana but she liked the way 

she played violin and that was enough for her. 

As she left the sterilized safety of her home Sucy was surprised at the fog that had seemingly come out of nowhere as she got on her bike. Odd she thought as she made her

way towards Lotte’s house. Unconsciously, Sucy smiled when she thought about Lotte. The best thing about starting a band by far had to be how often she was able to see

Lotte. And to see her develop her skill as a musician had inspired her to also try her best, and even if her performance was cut short she was still proud of her friend for being 

able to sing in front of that many people. She then scowled at another thought, Sucy was not fond of Amanda. Even if she herself had appointed her to teach Lotte because of 

her musical background, over the month she had seen how close the two had become and it made her. . . Sucy couldn’t bring herself to think it, but in the deepest, darkest 

reaches of her soul, she knew she was jealous. She jokingly gagged as she thought this What a petty and vapid emotion. Her brief contemplation was stopped when she realized

she had no idea where she was going. The house was only a few blocks away and she had committed the path to memory by this point, but once she had stopped in her tracks,

the dense humidity of the fog was only beginning to settle in as she got off her bike. It was a bit too risky be riding in fog this thick. Sucy moaned disapprovingly, this is going 

to cut into practice time she sighed as she started walking alongside her bike. She took this extra time to reminisce on her first day of highschool when she had first met both

Akko and Lotte. 

English was her first class but she had barely paid attention, since it was the first day it was more dedicated to introductions and paperwork than anything else. As all of the 

students began filing out from various different classes she struggled making her own path through the claustrophobic hallways, freshmen pushing and shoving and generally 

being obnoxious, the cacophony of conversations seemingly spilled into each other to form a single low irritating buzz sound that accompanied Sucy to her next class, biology.

Sighing at the discomfort, she tried to remain hopeful for the rest of the day. She was actually looking forward to seeing how this class would go, as in middle school Sucy had

always excelled at her science classes. She picked up her pace, briskly walking across the main hallway. Upon entering the science wing of classrooms she consulted her 

schedule. Room two hundred, it was at the very end of the hallway. The school became increasingly dilapidated the further in she went, tiles were missing, the large metal doors

had dents and there was a noticeable draft. As she entered the classroom she could immediately tell what sort of class this would be. Letting out a disappointed sigh, she 

plopped down on the first seat she could. 

The first thing she had noticed was the teacher, an incredibly bored looking woman with messy lavender hair with glasses reading what looked like a science fiction book, a 

vaguely amused look on her face, she was also wearing a dirty gray hoodie and black sweatpants. Her desk was filled with paperwork, that was presumably the class syllabus,

as well as three empty styrofoam cups of ramen noodles stacked on top of each other. Behind her, a whiteboard read ‘Croix Meridies or Ms. M’. The second thing she noticed 

was how small the room was, there wasn’t any scientific equipment in the room it was only three rows of five desks Small class at least Sucy thought in comfort after the 

massive thirty classmates of english. There was exposed plumbing and her desk was making a squeaking sound every time she adjusted herself. The final thing she noticed 

were the other student’s in the room. Comfortably packed into the right corner of the classroom, three other students who hadn’t even acknowledged her presence, face down 

typing on their phones. Boring normal people. This is what I get for getting my hopes up Sucy slumped in her chair as she though this.

She fixed her posture as more students entered the classroom. A japanese girl with brown hair had entered the room talking amicably with a shorter bespectacled orange haired

girl, somehow they brought a unique energy to the room that most teenagers seem to lack, Sucy could feel it just by watching the two talk to each other as they walked 

through the open door, they sat down in the chairs behind her continuing their conversation, she felt a tingly sensation in her chest when she glanced at the orange haired one 

“Yes they’re romance novels! Maybe you’ve heard of them?” The glasses girl held up a large book titled ‘Nightfall’ for the brunette to see “Nope, never heard of them. I’m not 

that big of a reader” She scratched her head sheepishly “Oh but I listen to a lot of music! Have you ever heard of ‘Yggdrasil’? Or ‘Yes’? They’re my favorite bands!” Sucy had 

decided that she wanted these two to be her friends as soon as they walked through the door, but she needed an in. She was horrible in most conversations. “No i’ve never 

heard of either of them, what genres are they?” This was her in, or maybe not. Generally jumping into the middle of conversations like this with your knowledge would be 

awkward and force the attention on you. Sucy did not think of any of this “They’re prog rock, right?” She turned to face them, immediately feeling awkward and shy as the 

words left her mouth Idiot you sound like an eager nerd you need to back out i- “Yeah that’s right! I’m surprised you knew!” the japanese girl had saved her from those horrible 

three point five milliseconds of self consciousness and regret “I’m Atsuko Kagari but you can call me ‘Akko’” with an overly cheerful grin she held out her hand for Sucy to shake 

“Sucy Manbavaran” She shook it politely “Lotte Yanson” Lotte bowed her head politely. “Alright brats come up to my desk to get your syllabus. I also hope you like the seat 

you’re in because it’s permanent” Croix said this without looking up from her book.

After they got their paperwork, class was going exactly like Sucy knew it would. The room had filled up but it had remained surprisingly quiet, electronic confirmation buzzes 

being the most prominent sound. “What’s so important that they need to be on their phones all the time?” Akko thought out loud, Lotte giggled “Why don’t we talk about music

since both of you seem like you know a lot?” Akko crossed her legs “Well what about you Lotte? Every teenager likes some music.” Lotte giggled less confidence “Well you both 

seem like you know a lot” She repeated herself “I didn’t even know prog rock was a term that existed until a few seconds ago.” Akko grabbed Lotte’s fidgeting hands “It’s fine 

Lotte, all music is good music!” Sucy motioned to her book “What’s Nightfall about?” She felt enthusiasm explode out of the girl as she asked this “I’m glad you asked!” Lotte 

then launched into a three hundred thousand word essay on the entire mythos of Nightfall, covering every book in full detail as well as sharing some of the more popular fan 

theories. Sucy would have normally found such a display of passion and nerdiness grating on her nerves, but this only endeared Lotte to her even more than before, the tingly 

sensation in her chest intensified. 

The bell rang “W-what? What just happened?” Akko seemed to have been in a trance pretending to pay attention to Lotte “Oh sorry, I don’t usually talk that much. . .” Lotte 

blushed as she held the book tightly to her chest. Sucy laughed “You're fine, c’mon tell me more at lunch. I can talk to you about jazz if you care.” Lotte’s eyes lit up “O-okay.” 

Picking up her stuff she quickly joined Sucy outside of the classroom, Akko in tow behind them. “So you’re a jazz geek huh?” Akko was walking backwards alongside her new 

friends, arms crossed “Sorta.” Sucy replied nonchalantly. “Oh that’s right Akko told me that she plays drums, isn’t that cool Sucy?” This caused Sucy to stop in her tracks briefly

before resuming “Oh really? Are you part of the school band?” Akko normalized her walking as she caught up to Sucy “No, I’m not really interested. What about you? I need 

some more music people to play with.” Sucy considered her next words. Her parents had taught her how to play the electric and double bass since she was young, both of them

had an interest in jazz and it was the only thing Sucy was allowed to listen to in the house (But she still found ways to listen to other music) “Well I play electric bass in my 

spare time sometimes. . .” She continued walking “Wow I’ve made some talented friends.” Lotte commented as they entered the cafeteria, Sucy showed the faintest hint of a 

blush as she sat down in one of the cafeteria tables. She wasn’t hungry. Akko kept her company as Lotte went to get her own lunch. Akko was eyeing her with a smug grin as 

she tapped the table with her drumsticks “What’s up with you?” Sucy returned an aloof glare to the girl “Well let’s say I notice the way your looking at Lotte.” A lump started 

forming in Sucy’s throat as she visibly grimaced “What are you talking about?” Akko gave her a worried grin “Hey no need to be defensive! I wanna help you.” Sucy was still

tense “Why would you?” Akko laughed “Because we’re friends” She gave Sucy a reassuring look. That was cheesy, was her first thought, but she decided to see how this girl 

would help her. 

Sucy sighed as she stopped reminiscing, thinking about Akko, I haven’t confessed in three years and Akko was witness to all of it Akko was too good of a friend sometimes. She

finally recognized the house she was passing to be Lotte’s. Right by the garage as well, Diana was standing by nervously pacing outside “What are you doing?” Diana jumped 

“O-oh Ms. Manbavaran. . .” “Please don’t call me that” Sucy responded as she set up her bike outside the garage next to Jasminka’s. “Well I’m just a bit nervous is all, I’m not

sure what to expect. . .” Sucy grinned at this “Well don’t worry, you wanna know why I named ourselves Amateur Hour?” Diana nodded “Because we have no idea what we’re 

doing” Sucy opened the door for Diana “Today’s the day we start recording our first album.” Despite the reassurance Diana was still nervous as she walked inside the garage. 

The nervousness was replaced by bashfulness as she saw Akko flex her arm. “You gotta be tough to play drums!”Akko said to Amanda to who only scoffed in return. Sucy 

noticed Diana blush as they entered the room, Are we all gay? She thought before turning to face the rest of the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana shuffled awkwardly as she sat in her chair. All seven of the girls had formed a circle with their chairs facing inward as they discussed what they were going to do for their first session of recorded music. She had always perceived Akko and Amanda as a group of delinquents at school yet here they were sounding professional. “We shouldn’t worry about people judging us, we should make a full length album to see which of us is able to stay creative the whole way through. Y’know to test the dynamic.” Amanda stated, arms and legs crossed. Akko held up her hand in agreement “I agree, maybe we could release some singles on the internet to gain a small following.” Confident was a word that was often used to describe Diana, but sitting in between both Amanda and Akko she felt completely out of her depth, and even a little intimidated by the recording equipment that Constanze was setting up. Her vacant chair next to Akko, she was the only one not actively participating in the conversation, she was testing microphones, production programs, and headsets. She had also lined parts of the garage wall with acoustic foam wedges. “I was hoping we would just play our instruments and something would come from that.” Sucy said, hand on her chin, thinking on her friends suggestions. “At least for one of the songs.” Amanda nodded “We could do that, I was just saying more on how long this thing should be.” Lotte had become a passive participant in this conversation, she had still been writing a song that she came up with literally yesterday when she kissed Amanda for the first time. She had stayed up all night trying to perfect the song. Jasminka mostly sat there eating, offering chips occasionally to Sucy who politely declined. “Well why don’t we do that instead of all this talking.” Akko was tapping her foot looking around to her friends for confirmation. “Sure, we can even test out Diana.” Amanda said this nonchalantly but Diana still flinched at her being mentioned “huh? What exactly are we doing?” Sucy moved her chair back “Jam session. Just play whatever, but try playing off of whatever we play ok?” Diana masked her diffidence with a determined nod as she stood to retrieve her violin.   
On one side of the garage all of the instruments had been propped up on their stands and on the other was the recording equipment and couch. “Start us off Akko” Sucy, Amanda, Jasminka, and Diana now had their instruments at the ready. Sucy turned to look at Constanze who was sitting by her computers “Make sure you record this, it could accidentally be genius” Constanze nodded. Lotte went to sit by Constanze as she saw her girlfriend strum her guitar tentatively. Akko readied herself “Alright, on four! One, two, three, fou-” She smacked her snare drum with a resounding crack as the top of her drumstick broke off and flew across the room hitting the garage door with a dull thud. Akko was looking at her drumsticks with both fear and confusion “W-why the hell does that keep happening?” Amanda had almost fell down laughing at the entire event. “Conz please tell me we got that.” Constanze gave her a thumbs up as she stopped the recording “Alright, I say we start the album, or whatever this is going to be, with that.” Sucy chuckled under her breath. “It’ll set the tone perfectly” Diana was also giggling at Akko’s misfortune “I agree.” Akko was pouting “NO! That’ll become the only thing I’m known for if we do that!” Amanda smirked at her “Better leave an impression then.” She signals for Constanze to start another recording. “Oh by the way Lotte, you don’t have to sit in for these if you don’t want to. Vocals can be recorded afterward.”Sucy said matter-of-factly noticing the bored expression on Lotte’s face.  
This lifted her spirits “I’ll be in my room then” She quickly walked out of the garage into her home. A small hallway that led into a living room as well as the stairs to her room. She was still trying to process what had happened yesterday. She sang in front of fifty people and kissed Amanda. Finally in her room, she let out an exasperated laugh before throwing herself at her bed. Lotte wanted to spend more time with Amanda. But she wasn’t going to be able to, at least not until practice was over and even then Amanda would probably be tired and would want to leave. Sighing she went under her bedcovers. It’s only been one week, you can be patient she let her notebook fall from her grasp and into the ground. She hated all of the songs she had written, they were all (explicitly) about Amanda and were filled with flowery language and clunky rhyming. She closed her eyes as she nodded off to sleep.  
Sucy sighed annoyingly as she stopped playing in the middle of a song again, letting her bass hazardly fall from her hands and dangle precariously “Amanda what’s the problem? You sound like you don’t want to be here.” Amanda stopped as well Shit what do I say? It was true, she didn’t want to be here but she didn’t want to just stop playing either. “It feels like you're not focused Amanda.” Akko said this cautiously, knowing full well why she wasn’t focused. Amanda rolled her eyes “Well. . . I want to take a break.” Sucy set her bass back on its stand “Fine, take thirty minutes and come back here.” Amanda shook her head “No, I mean- y’know what? Sucy come outside with me for minute I need to tell you something.” She briskly exited the garage. “What does she want to tell me?” Sucy asked Akko, who only shrugged in response. “Fine, it better be important.”   
Akko let out a sigh of relief with both Amanda and Sucy out of the room, only to tense up when she heard Diana speak “Is it always like that between those two?” Diana asked with genuine curiosity “Not really, but this is a more complicated issue” Akko looked away sheepishly, looking at the other girls. Jasminka had resumed her eating and Constanze was clicking at something in her computer with a bored expression. “U-um Amanda is dating Lotte, but Sucy has had a crush on her since they first met.” Akko whispered this unsure of Diana’s reaction “Well I felt like you should know since you seem interested in joining us.” Diana looked contemplative for a second before responding “This seems a little immature isn’t it?” Akko looked at her quizzically “How?” “Well this seems like a group project, so why would something like this get in the way?” Akko looked wistfully at the exit “Well they can both be pretty intense sometimes.”   
“I’m dating Lotte. And all I want is two days off to spend time with her.” Amanda asserted herself, although she was still a little worried as to how Sucy would react. “I know how you feel about Lotte.” Sucy was unfazed externally, internally she was panicking and crying simultaneously “Fine, from now on sundays and mondays are days off.” Sucy was trying her best not to burst into tears right then and there but she decided that this wasn’t the place for theatrics “This is still your responsibility.” Sucy turned around to go back into the garage “Oh and this should go without saying, but don’t hurt her ok?” the words were laced with vitriol. Amanda shuddered as she felt a chill up her spine, but it was quickly replaced by pure and uninhibited happiness as she dashed back through the garage into the living room and up the stairs where she opened the door to Lotte’s room. “Hey Lotte guess what? Huh?” Lotte was asleep. It was eleven in the morning but she was snoring lightly. Deciding to not ruin the moment, Amanda lied down next to Lotte taking in her delicate features. “This counts as a first date, right?” Amanda put her hand around Lotte and nuzzled into her hair before closing her eyes.   
“What was that about?” Akko had been caught off guard at the blur of speed that was Amanda. “Don’t worry about it.” Sucy sighed. She had lost all motivation to continue playing “Diana sorry to cut this short but practice is over for today, I need a break.” Sucy walked out of the room again without clarifying anything. “Sucy wait!” Akko quickly followed after her leaving Diana alone in the garage. She felt a tug at her sleeve “Huh? Oh i’m sorry I didn’t see you.” Constanze handed her a slip of paper with all of the girls phone numbers written on it. “Thank you.” Constanze had already walked away. Diana decided to leave as well, exiting outside where she noticed Sucy and Akko hugging amidst the dense fog that had yet to part.  
“It’s okay Sucy, I can come in tomorrow and we can play for fun, just the two of us. How’s that sound?” She felt Sucy weakly nod on her shoulder before letting go. Sucy turned away quickly and walked away not bothering to take her bike. She disappeared into the fog. Akko stared for a long time. “Akko, is it possible for us hang out outside of this context?” Akko jumped “H-huh? Oh Diana?” She was surprised by Diana’s forwardness and request “Uh sure Sucy said sundays and mondays are off, so would monday work for you? I already promised tomorrow to Sucy. . .” Diana nodded with a grin before walking off. Akko was confused.

You’re fine. Bloody knife, ruptured spine. That asshole deserved it. The best student in years. The pride of the Luna high’s music program. And I got shot down. I walked slowly across the university’s grassy field, ignoring the screams. Bottle still in my hand and half empty. I went past the open entrance gate and exited the university. The evidence is on me, but I’ve made my escape. Who needs a future anyway? I let down my hood to let my hair breath. Down the street quite a ways away now. I throw up on the side of the road. My small frame trembles with anxiety and nerves. Blood? No, just beer. I’m fine.


End file.
